Chinese Dragon
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Dr.Carter is on his way home as a storm brakes lose. When he is driwing home he sees one of his colegues stand alone in the rain so he invites her to him. Full sumarye inside.


A/N: Ok, I usually don't write in the Film or Tv show section, and you can find that out easily by reading my profiles, but oh well, if I already got that idea. I noticed that there is not one single fic with this pairing idea or have I missed the ones with it? Oh well, if not then I'm the first one with this idea…

Summary: Dr. John Carter is on his way home as he notices a familiar person standing alone in the rain. What can a man do then to go over to the person and invite her over to find out what the problem is…

Chinese Dragon…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already getting dark out side. Heavy raindrops fell down to the Earth from the dark clouds, which were darkening the sky1s abow Chicago. Dr. John Carter was on his way to his car. It was not easy to reach it without getting wet. The weather news didn't tell about a storm coming up.

As he was driving home he saw one familiar person standing in the rain under a street lantern. Her clothes were dripping wet and her long hair hung in wet braids on the sides of her face, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Carter knew that they fought in the last time weary often after she returned to the hospital; there was some sort of rivallity between them, but his grandmother would give him one ear full about 'letting a young lady get a cold'. He smiled at the memory and stopped his car and opened the door of to the seat beside the driver's seat. The young woman only stared confused, but as he mentioned to her with his hand she went over to him and sat in the car.

On the drive neither of them spoke. The only words were said as Carter asked the young Asian women if she would like to go to him they are not far away and they both need to warm up. After they reached the mansion of Carter's grandparents, in witch he lived now alone they went inside. It seemed that the storm got even worse after they reached the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a weather." Said John, trying to start a conversation.

"It is not that bad." She said looking at a painting on the wall. "You never spoke about the fact that your family is rich."

"I know, I wanted to hide that fact." He said as he went over to the gigantic fireplace in the big living room.

"Why not?" asked Jing-Mei as she followed him inside, admiring the delicate taste of the decoration.

"Well, I wanted to show everyone that I can become a great doctor on my own." He said smiling as the orange-red flames begun to fill the room with warmth.

John turned around to see the Asian woman still standing in the doorway witch lead from the hall inside the room.

"Is something wrong Deb? Come inside and make yourself at home." She nodded and walked inside. "I will get some warm blankets and towels, in the mean time sit down and warm yourself up a bit." And with that he left the room.

As John returned, he almost dropped the things he carried then Deb was sitting on the bear fur before the fire place in a mini skirt and a red blouse. He gave her hesitantly the towel and the blanked and turned around; so that she could take her wet clothing's down and dry herself up. After she finished she did the same as he and now sat both of them on the fur, before the fire and were drinking warm tea.

"John thanks for inviting me." She said after long minutes of silence.

"No problem. Just out of curiosity, why were you out side in the rain?"

"My mother and my little sister Mei-Liang had one accident. Our mother died, my sister is alright and she will be here in two day's. I wanted to take care of her." She said in a sad voice, but her sadness was turned to a little shock as she felt a warm hand put a strain of her long black hair behind one of her delicate ears.

"I'm sorry, I know a little bit how you feel. After my grandfather died and my grandmother got sick I felt responsible for her."

"I see." She said and looked smiling at him.

"What is it?" he asked smiling himself.

"You are a great person, your grandmother couldn't have a better grandson." She said, looking at her tea. "When I was little my mother told me often stories about the legends of our land."

"Oh, and did you have a favorite story?"

"Yes, it was about a young Chinese dragon, who was sad to see the pain of the human on Earth. She turned herself in to a beautiful young woman who helped the people witch come to her lake. One day come one injured man to the lake. She found him and healed his wounds. After that day he visited her every single day and they love grew. She brought a son to the world, but after a while he didn't come anymore. The young dragon was worried and sad; she was left alone with her childe. On one day her grandfather Jiang-Tao a great black-silver dragon come to her lake and told her that she should return to them. The man that she loved is already death, then human can't live for eternity. She heard his words and cried, her tears turning to jade pearls…"

"And what happened to her?"

"She stayed with her childe by the lake, giving up her being as a Chinese dragon."

"That is a great story." He said, when he was a childe he loved old myths.

"I know…" She said and leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips."…and you are a great guy." She said smiling as she noticed the blush on his checks.

"Uhm…thank you…" he said. It was strange to have her near his side, well he had many famel friends in the hospital, but she was different. He was the one who teaches her and they were almost every day together, but this situation is still different.

He felt a warm feeling rise in his body as she crawled closer to him and he took her automatically in his arms. The storm went on inside, but the two were drawn away by a sweet and longing kiss…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later landed a play from China on the airport of Chicago. A young Asian girl around fifteen stepped outside from the plain and looked around in the big crowd, her eyes searching for a certain person.

A smile appeared on her lips as she saw her sister smiling and waving to her. The young girl took her language and begun running to her only to stop a five feet's away as she saw that her sister was standing beside a stranger. The man looked handsome; he was tall and had brown hair. He was smiling at her.

"Hay Mei-Liang, my name is John and I'm one of the…", but he was interpreted by the girl.

"You are the man who teached my sister.2 she said and turned to Deb. "He is really that cute as you said." At that Carter begun to smile and Deb turned away embraced.

After they greeted each other all three sat inside the car witch drove them right to the Carter mansion…

End

A/N: I know that it is horrible, but please consider that I usually work with drawn characters and not real person…


End file.
